2nd Great Mapper War
The War time is given in GMT Some time before the war Ontario formed the Anarx pact, whose goal was to unite the SMC in anarchy, and dismantle the WSMA. Later on, Ontario would also speak of the way that Anarx was also against the whole absolutist unifier system. By the breakout of the war, Ontario, Mapoer and Eesti were members, with ScratchMapping reportedly acting as some kind of mediating force between the Anarx and non-Anarx SMC. It was at approximately 22:00 on June the 26th of 2018 that the first strike of the war would land. While many were busy with the 2nd Kokomations War, Ontario took a swing at JustYourAverage, launching, quote, "nucleaREEEE bombs" at the capital of JYA's official nation. The 2nd Kokomations War was quickly stopped, and JYA turned full focus towards this developing war, initially referred to as the Great War of the WSMA. FNAFfunny, who had been putting pressure on key players in the 2nd Kokomations War to end it, joined the war on JYA's side, alongside the WSMA (though this just meant that the studio at large and as an entity joined, it's not as though every individual member was involved). It is around this time that JYA forms the Anti-Anarx, or shield of the SMC, Pact. All non-members of Anarx are invited and the movement gains traction. Ontario, wanting more control of Mapoer, invades his land, technically a violation of article 4 of the Treaty of the AMT War, though some may argue that the article is invalid. This all led to Mapoer becoming a puppet state of Ontario. This, however, quickly changed. July the 26th turned into July the 27th, and by very early morning on the 27th, Anti-Anarx forces were attempting to liberate Mapoer. Around 00:55 on July 27th, Mapoer was occupied by the liberating forces, and was placed under the influence of FNAF. By 03:48, JYA's forces had come in to help defend the newly captured territory. A few minutes prior at 03:32, CS had joined against the Anarx, and the war had been officially dubbed the 2nd Great Mapper War. By 04:35 Ontario began communicating. His first message on the wiki page read, "Isn't it better to have everyone equally unifier", explaining a part of the point of the Anarx Pact and trying to explain his issues with the unifier culture of the SMC. Near the end of the 27th, at 22:07, Wisest joined the war against Anarx, stating simply, "My Ass". Sometime between the 27th and 28th Ervenion seems to appear on the Anarx side of the war, and I have no idea why. It seems even more inconsequential, as by the 28th, the war slows down, and Ontario once more attempts to communicate, however now words things far better. At 06:57 he would state: "Alright fine, I made a mistake going to war, but when I tried to go back it was too late. You guys were biased against my union idea because I declared war over it. Now, if you'd just listen to me and what I have to say, maybe we could solve this diplomatically.". This would seemingly be the last time Ontario tried to solve things, and the last time he spoke intellectually for the rest of the war to be honest. It's unknown how many people saw his message, and it's unlikely many would. Famously, Ontario deleted the original Future of Scratches page at 3:44 in the afternoon, and the message went with it. A short while before this, Dantomkia and platform1 would declare war on Anarx, at 08:16 and 08:32 respectively. People quickly learn of Ontario's vandalism and deletion of a good page, and at around 4 in the afternoon JYA calls for justice, as well as calling Ontario a bitch. The period between this and 01:04, July 30th is shrowded in the fog of history, however there seems to be very little behind that fog at all. News comes in that CS has apparently contacted Scratch team, and that Ontario seems to be perm IP banned. From here a little silly conversation about whether it was CS or Wisest and CS takes place, but ultimately the war is declared over by August the 1st. Ontario called everyone a cuck for getting him banned, with defiant comments about not being able to force him into submission, and confirmation that he would never sign the treaty. Contrary to his old message about diplomacy? Yes, but then perhaps he shouldn't have declared war in the first place. The Second Mapper War gave way to a span of time some call the Cold war, but frankly, I don't know. Category:Wars Category:Great Mapper Wars